


Alien Planet

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Alien Planet, Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Drabble, Gen, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke contemplates a planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Planet

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "04. Alien"

Luke frowned at the world laid out below him. Some of the planets they visited looked vaguely like Earth: green, brown, and blue in various places, with white or gray clouds in the atmosphere above.

And then sometimes they were like this one; streaks of reds and oranges across the land and deep mauve seas, with not a cloud in sight. It was just so… alien.

Sure, the Earth-like planets were alien too, by definition, but they just didn't give him the same… uncomfortableness that the _really_ alien ones did.

They were unavoidable, though, so, sighing, he descended into atmo.


End file.
